Never and Forever
by RainbowDoll
Summary: Neverland's magic is fading and the characters of the land are beginning to age. Can Peter bring back an old friend to restore the magic and preserve their youth? Rating changed due to newfound sexual situations.
1. Begin a story

**Author's Note:** Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peter Pan at all. But I do own this story. Why? Because I wrote it.

"_Second star to the right and straight on till morning"_

Regret tinged the conversations of old as Peter tossed them about in his head. The first time he had met Wendy, when he had lost his shadow. And she has been kind enough to sew it back on. True, she had made him feel awfully dumb at first, but it made her special, for no one had ever questioned him before. And now she was gone. She was grown and old with a daughter and a husband.

Peter glanced at his own hands. They had grown. When his body started to grow about a year ago, he was quite shocked. He was in Neverland; didn't that mean he wasn't supposed to grow older? But no. The magic of Neverland had begun to wear off. Captain Hook now had bits of white nestled in his black hair. The Lost Boys were becoming teenagers and Peter…Peter was becoming a man.

It wasn't right. But somehow Peter had known this day would come. He knew that things could not stay the same forever…no matter how much he wished they could. He wanted to stay a boy forever. Forever young, flying through the skies of Neverland without a care. Flirting with the mermaids. Playing with the Lost Boys. Celebrating with the Indians. But if he got older…all that fun would end. Everything would change. And Peter was not sure of change. In fact, he was quite sure that he hated change.

Because wasn't change what happened when he met Wendy? Wasn't change also what happened when Wendy left?

Peter rubbed his temples and shook his head, angry at everything and everyone. He looked up at the portal to England, clear in the sky. But he knew he couldn't. Wendy couldn't change any of this. She would just tell him that it was for his own good that he grew up. She would lecture him like any other grown up.

But, then again, Peter wasn't quite sure. She could be the one…even though she had past her "magical" years, she still believed in him. Yes, she had wanted for him to grow older...but would she really want for Neverland to lose what made it special?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sound resembling small bells ringing from behind him. He turned to see his old friend Tinker Bell. He smiled faintly at her, noticing she was growing dull.

"Hey there, Tink. Just…thinking" he said.

She spoke more of her fairy language at her and he shook his head at her as his smile grew.

"No I'm not thinking about you, silly fairy. I swear, you're so self-centered sometimes…well, actually all the time!" he joked.

She huffed and pouted her lips. She then grabbed his hat off and threw it to the ground before mussing up his hair. He chuckled and gently grabbed her.

"Come on Tink, you know I was joking" he told her as she attempted to punch at his hand.

He placed her gently on the ground went back to gazing at the horizon.

She spoke to him in a series of chiming noises.

"So what if I'm thinking of her?! It shouldn't even matter to you. I can think about whatever or whoever I want" he lashed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tinker Bell flew up to rest on his shoulder and patted his cheek lovingly.

"Tink, I just…I just miss her so much" he confided.

She shook her head and spoke softly to him.

"How do you know she won't ever come back? I'm sure if I went to get her…"

Tink spoke clearly to him, as if making sure he understood.

"I know…she is not like us. She's an adult now...but Tink…do you ever think that maybe she could help us? You know…like bring the magic back…"

Tinker Bell argued against this, her fairy words very sharp and biting.

"But she did bring magic to us…when she was here. Didn't you feel it? I could've sworn…" he mumbled, trailing off in thought.

Tink shook her head furiously and then flew off into the forest shouting back at him before she vanished in the leaves.

Peter looked back up into the sky and glared at its blueness. She had brought magic to Neverland. He was so sure of it.

Peter stood up decidedly, determined that tomorrow morning, he would go to England and find Wendy. And when he did…only then would he know what to do.


	2. Develop adventure

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to come out with the second chapter. You know, what with writer's block and all! But anyways I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story of Peter Pan.

As the sun started to climb its way up in the sky, Peter departed his home, making sure he was not waking anyone, especially not Tinker Bell. He jumped into the sky and soared around a bit, making sure his flying powers were still stable.

When he was sure they would not falter, he patted his pocket where he had stored a bag of pixie dust, just in case she decided to come back with him. He looked off to the portal and then back at his house, hoping Tinker Bell would understand, before jetting off to England.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The streets of England were dark and dim, damp with rain. The streetlights casted empty shadows across the faces of sleeping buildings. It had a sleepy silence to it all, just the slight noise from cats digging through garbage cans or water dripping off the roofs of houses.

Wendy looked out her window at the world outside before closing the curtains. She did not want her lovely neighbors to hear or see the horrible scene occurring inside. She turned from the now shaded window to her daughter, Jane, who was attempting not to sob.

"Come now, Jane. It will be okay. You mustn't cry. Young women do not cry" she gently scolded her.

As she watched her daughter try to compose herself, she felt a tear drip down her own cheek. Even when he had returned back home things hadn't been this bad. But now, with Danny off to military school, it had just gotten worse. She swept down and hugged Jane tightly, not wanting to let go.

The banging on the door continued and his drunken mumblings could still be heard through the wood. Although she couldn't quite understand what he was saying she did catch small fragments of his sentences that made her blood chill.

"Bitches…let me in…she's my daughter…fucking open…door…"

She heard a loud thump after a few more unintelligible ramblings and hoped that it was him passing unconscious. She let go of Jane to peek outside the door, where her husband, Edward, had collapsed in the hallway. She slipped out and tapped his leg with her foot before proceeding closer. Slipping the broken liquor bottle out of his hand, she plopped it into a near-by wastebasket and examined him for any injury before struggling to lift him off the ground.

"Jane, honey. It's okay. He can't hurt us anymore" Wendy whispered, while balancing her spouse in her arms.

Jane peeked out of the room and exited cautiously, never letting her eyes move from his body.

"Why don't you go to sleep? You could use some" Wendy advised, nodding her head towards Jane's room.

Jane nodded and walked quickly to her room, shutting the door behind her. Wendy proceeded into another room. Their room. She gracefully placed him on the bed and then covered him up with their dirty sheets. Of course, she hadn't ever slept in this room with him since…well since Danny had left. There was one night. One night when he promised it would never happen again. But he lied. And lied and lied until she began to just ignore the drunken slurs that exited his mouth. She shook her head angrily, letting the tears flow freely.

She was letting him get away with all this. All this torture, all the pain, the madness, the sleepless nights. But through it all, she didn't really want revenge. No, Wendy would never want revenge on anyone…she just wanted for it to go away. Or maybe, if she could go away. If she could just get away from him, from this empty life he had made for her. Only then could it get better. But where would she go? And how would she get Jane to come with her? How could she just leave?

It was impossible. She was doomed to forever suffer in this hell. She left the room, tears continuously blooming from her eyes, only to enter what had become her new room. Jane's room, which they now shared. She entered as quietly as possible, wiping her tears away as best as possible.

"Mother? Mother…tonight was worse as last night…I'm afraid" a voice said, trembling out of the darkness.

Wendy gave a small smile and glided to her daughter's bed, sitting on the edge.

"Janey, it's okay to be afraid…but you're eighteen now…you must learn courage. To face your fears, no matter how much they may scare you" she told her daughter.

Jane looked up and hugged her mom, so glad that she wasn't alone. Wendy petted Jane's head and combed her fingers through her hair to calm her down. Finally, Jane pulled away and lay back in her bed, her eyes smiling.

"Thank you mother…Good night" she whispered.

Wendy kissed her on the forehead and got up, drifting to the window sill. She sat down and looked out at the stars, still shining on this morose night. She searched and searched until she found it.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning" she murmured, staring out at the place she had disappeared to so long ago.

She felt tears slipping down her face and she felt the regret slip in. If she had stayed with Peter, none of this would be happening. She would be safe and carefree, and been able to keep her youth. But…even if she had, she wouldn't have been able to give birth to her wonderful Jane and handsome Danny. And she knew that she had made the best choice, no matter what the consequences were.

Her mind began to wander off and, soon enough, she was asleep, still relaxed on the sill.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Peter peeked in through the window, only to be startled by a sleeping Wendy. He peered into her face, noting every difference. Her hair was slightly graying, but still as beautiful as ever. She now had more of a woman's body, something Peter wasn't accustomed to. And even though her face had a few, small wrinkles, it was still so similar. He smiled sweetly at her before creaking open the window. He floated in and set himself down on the floor, looking around the room.

As he spotted the second sleeping figure in a bed and was immediately curious. He slipped over to the bed and gazed at the other sleeping girl. She was much younger than Wendy, but she looked oddly identical to Peter's old friend. She seemed to be about Peter's age but a bit younger (although Peter wasn't sure how old he would turn out to be now, for the aging process had seemingly increased in speed). But she had a radiating beauty about her and Peter reached out to stroke her flawless face.

"Peter…Is that…you?" a voice whispered from across the room.

Peter swiveled from the other girl to see Wendy waking from her sleep. He walked closer to her, somewhat weary of her examining eye.

"Peter…what…you look so much…older" Wendy mumbled, still looking at him curiously.

"Well, not as old as you, that's for sure" Peter retorted, glaring at her.

"Oh, Peter. No matter how you look, you'll always act the same now won't you?" Wendy laughed softly as Peter folded his arms across his chest irritably.

"Very funny Wendy. But we have to talk. I need you to help…" he was suddenly interrupted by a yawn behind him.

He turned to watch her as she shifted in her sleep and then turned back to Wendy.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"She's Jane, my daughter" Wendy answered.

"You have a…daughter?"

"And a son as well. But he isn't home right now. He's off at school."

"Then you're older than I thought!"

Wendy chuckled at his statement.

"Why yes Peter, I suppose I am. But that's what happens here. We don't stay young like you do in Neverland."

"Well, that's all changing Wendy…we are getting older there…everyone. Even me! I don't want to get older Wendy. I don't want to become a man! That's no fun at all! But now, I'm beginning to get older. I think…I think Neverland's magic is going away. Wendy…I need you. I need you to help me get it back."

Wendy glanced over at her resting daughter and shook her head.

"Peter…I can't. I can't leave Jane here."

"But, you can bring her with you, can't you? Please Wendy. I need you."

Wendy broke eye contact with Peter, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't Peter. I can't bring Jane there. It's too dangerous."

"I can't believe you Wendy. What's happened to you? You've lost your sense of adventure! I thought you cared about me. I thought you cared about the Lost Boys and Tink and everyone in Neverland. Well, I guess I was wrong" Peter snorted, glaring at her.

He floated up in the air and opened the window to leave.

"Peter, wait!" Wendy exclaimed.

Peter turned from his exit and looked at her, his eyes cool as ice.

"What?"

"I…I do want to help…But I don't know Peter, I just don't know."

"Don't waste my time Wendy. I need you. And if you can't help then I guess I'll just be moving on."

"Peter…can you maybe…come back tomorrow? So I can…make up my mind?" Wendy asked.

"Fine" Peter snapped at her, flying out into the sky and disappearing.

"Thank you Peter" Wendy sighed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Peter drifted between the stars for a while, thinking of his dear Wendy. She had aged so much…and yet, she was still the same girl he had been with years ago. He smiled, remembering those wonderful times they had shared in Neverland. He recalled how pretty she had been then, even as her temper flared over the smallest things. And now, even though a wrinkle or two had folded into her face, she still was as beautiful as ever to him. He would always love his Wendy…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Wendy peered out the window, gazing upon all the glorious shining stars hanging down from the night sky. She grinned at Peter's attitude, and how she had been so charmed by the very same quality when she was a young girl. She thought of those few days in Neverland…and how she had always had a deep affection for him. But now…even though a love for him stayed strong, she felt slightly overwhelmed by his visual appearance and how juvenile it still was. He appeared to be eighteen physically…the exact same age as Jane.

_What a strange coincidence…_ Wendy thought as her eyelids slowly closed.


	3. Make decions

**Author's Note:** Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story of Peter Pan.

Wendy awoke just in time to see the glimmer of sunrise shine into the window before her. Rising, she yawned silently and stretched her arms gracefully before remembering the previous night. She jumped up and whispered,

"Peter!"

"Peter? Mother, who are you talking about?"

Wendy whirled around to see her already stirring daughter, giving her a strange gaze from her bed. The mother smirked at her child's disheveled hair and drowsy face as she wandered over to sit on her bed.

"Don't you worry, darling. I think…we shall be going on a little vacation soon though. How does that sound?"

"Where to? And what about…?" Jane pondered, letting the grumbling and the moans from the adjacent room finish her last question.

They both stared at the wall hiding the wretched man Wendy has made the horrid decision of marrying. They waiting with anticipation as they heard a content grunt and the squeal of relief let out by the bedsprings as he rose out of bed. They waiting as his thumping footsteps lead him out the door, out to the bar, where he would gamble and drink day and night away, as usual.

Wendy turned back to her frightened daughter and smiled broadly.

"You'll find out very soon. Now, pack your things! We'll have a visitor soon enough."

She brushed her daughter's hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. She then abruptly rose and left the room, anxious to get her own suitcase ready.

Jane stood up slowly, sweeping her eyes across the room. She cocked her head and bit her lip while wondering what she was to bring. Should she pack light? Or maybe pack for extra, just in case? She sighed and called out to her mother,

"Mother, how much should I bring?"

Wendy peeped her head in the doorway and stated,

"Pack very lightly, the less the better."

Jane nodded her understanding and went to gather only a few necessities: clothes, books, and a few hygienic things. She packed them all into a small, ragged, brown backpack, used the year earlier, when she had attended school. As she finished closing her small pack, she felt a presence behind her.

"Mother, if you're wondering if I have finished, you could've just asked!" she prompted, turning to face the person she supposed was her mom.

She gasped as she took in the boy before her, a lean yet surprisingly in shape sir, resembling someone very close to her own age.

"Who…are…wait, Peter?"

He looked at her in surprise, and then happily chuckled at her.

"That's me!" he replied, and then glanced sideways at her.

"Jane? Wendy's daughter?"

"Mmhm. That's me," she echoed.

"I must say you look very pleasant when you are sleeping," he winked.

Her face turned to shock, as she looked at him, mouth forming a small, angry 'o' and her eyes becoming as big as saucers. Before she could say anything, Wendy entered the room with a large purse and laughed joyfully, flinging the bag onto the bed.

"Peter!" she almost cried, coming closer to him. "I feared you wouldn't return."

"I keep my promises. You should know that above all." He stated, folding his arms across his chest. "Have you made your choice?"

"Yes, Peter. Take me…us, away from all this. Please. I want to help."

A slow grin trailed across his face until he began to float up into the air.

"Wendy! Oh, I knew I could get you to come with me! Let's go! Right now! I can't wait to show Tink that I was right again!" Peter giggled.

Peter pulled out a bag of fairy dust, and Wendy's eyes sparkled.

"Ah, I'd forgotten how much I love this feeling" she whispered as Peter sprinkled some of the powder over her head.

Almost instantly, her feet rose off the ground and she let out a loud hoot as she seemed to swim through the air before her.

Peter turned himself to face Jane, who, up until this point, had been completely ignored. She was still in complete awe, but no longer from Peter's earlier statement. Now she was stunned by the state of the airborne humans in her room. She gaze him a nervous look and let out a yelp as he scattered the dust into her hair. She clenched her eyes shut and waiting for her to hit the clouds but after a few moments she opened them, confused at why she was still on the ground.

"You have to think of happy thoughts. How are you supposed to fly if you aren't cheerful?!" Peter told her, amazed at what he thought was a lack of common sense.

She closed her eyes, and thought back to the days when her brother was home, when her father was sober, and her mother was always so blissful. She recalled those moments in the sitting room where her family would just sit and enjoy themselves. Those few stolen minutes where nothing worried them, where they would just talk freely, and feel accepted, loved even. Suddenly she opened her eyes and she looked down at the ground, and snickered until her head bopped on the ceiling.

Peter let out a loud chuckle, while Wendy attempted to muffle her petite giggle. Peter lightly grabbed Jane's hand, making her face vaguely blush, and led her out the window, letting Wendy follow behind them.

**"Off to Neverland!"**


	4. Reach Neverland

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to come out with the second chapter. You know, what with writer's block and all! But anyways I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story of Peter Pan.

Before long, after flying for what seemed like only 5 minutes, Peter squeezed Jane's hand and whispered, "We're here."

Jane turned her gaze from the fluffy clouds before them to the approaching landscape. She gasped as a small island came into view, with distinctive features characterizing each of its certain segments.

"Oh my. Is it…?" Wendy began, only to have Peter and Wendy simultaneously finish and answer her question.

"Neverland."

After a very difficult landing on Jane's part, they were soon touring the island.

Peter began to walk towards the Mermaid Lagoon, instructing to his two following female companions,

"Here, we're coming up on Mermaid Lagoon. You remember the lagoon, right, Wendy?"

"Unfortunately, those horrid mermaids. Oh, Peter, you wouldn't mind too much if I decided to sit this one out?" she responded, snarling slightly at the thought of the taunting fish women.

"Of course not!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing Jane's hand and running off, dragging her behind him.

"I'll catch up with you two later!" Wendy yelled after them.

She let out a small chuckle at the sight of the two adolescents scampering through the brush of the island. After watching them disappear into the green, she looked about in awe of the familiar isle. She made her way slowly through brush before hearing a recognizable "Yo ho!" nearby. She gasped and ducked behind a convenient shrub, hesitating before peering above the top.

Sure enough, there sat the _Jolly Roger _afloat, with its normal crew, aged slightly but still busy at work. A smirk crept across her face, remembering the adventures she and Peter had with those unfortunate pirates. Especially the dreadful Captain Hoo-

At that exact moment, she felt a cold, sharp grasp upon her shoulder. She shuddered when that unpleasant voice murmured close to her ear.

"Now who might you be, my dear?"

* * *

Finally, gasping for breath, Jane and Peter reached the Mermaid Lagoon. Peter jumped out to the center rock and whistled, calling out,

"Girls!"

He whipped out his pipes and began to play them melodiously, as a few heads bobbed to the surface of the perfect blue-green water. There only appeared to be three separate mermaids who came up to greet Peter.

"Oh Peter! You've returned!" they all giggled.

"Now, of course! I would never leave you girls," Peter assured them, "But I will confess, I did come here for a reason this time. You see over there? Jane! Come over here!"

Jane looked over nervously as the mermaids turned their heads her way and threw her nasty faces. She moved slowly towards them.

"Peter! Why would you bring another girl here? That vile Wendy girl was quite enough" they whined.

"Aw, come on. She was a good time. In fact, Jane is her daughter!"

"Oh god! So you've brought us another Wendy?! That's even worse!"

Jane, becoming enraged every second at their incessant complaining about her mother, snapped, "What opinion do you have? You're not even really humans! You have no say in any matter. And my mother is a lovely woman, it would do you good not to say one more bad word about her while I am near!"

Peter laughed at Jane's outrage while the mermaids fumed.

"How dare you talk to us like that? You don't even deserve our company!" they shouted at her, as they dove back into the water.

"Aw, Wendy, why'd you have to go and make them mad like that?" Peter criticized.

"You heard them, they were being absolutely unpleasant! I can see why my mother would not want to visit them again."

"You're just sore now. Come on, there's more to see!"

Peter flew over to her and grabbed her hand before flying back into the deep forest.

* * *

Captain Hook's leer was just as wicked as Wendy remembered it.

"Oh dear Smee, we have ourselves a beautiful lady here, all for our disposal!" he cackled, traveling his icy hook across her jaw line.

She cringed at his metal touch and pulled away.

"Get your hands off me you despicable villain!" she yelled.

The Captain retracted his claw and gave her a confused look.

"That voice…reminds me so much of…a girl so long ago. That revolting Wendy child!"

He gave her a second glance and gasped.

"No! It can't be! The Wendy has grown? It can't be…now you appear to be…old…like me?"

Wendy reached out and smacked him. She attempted to get off her feet and scurry away, but he reached out his hook and snatched it on her dress.

"Oh no, my darling. You will most certainly be staying with us, after this most…intriguing turn of events" Captain Hook snickered.

She felt a decisive blow to her brow before falling unconscious.


	5. Board the Jolly Roger & give thimbles

**Author's Note:** Haha. Wow. I am officially horrible at updating.

**EDIT**: Yeah, sorry about the mix-up with the names. I'll try harder next time to get it right. Thank you Slyfoxx1313 for pointing the mistakes out to me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story of Peter Pan.

Captain Hook was still snickering when Wendy regained consciousness. Examining her surroundings, she found herself bound at the wrists and being pulled along by a large pirate brute with a classic MOM tattoo emblazoned across his upper arm. She scoffed at his stupidity of permanently destroying his skin and looked around more. They were about to board the Jolly Roger, and many of the other pirates in the small Wendy-capturing group were joining their voices in the multiple "Yo Ho!"s. Captain Hook turned around and gave Wendy a truly evil smirk.

"Well, my dearest Wendy. Welcome back to my cozy home, if you'll recall, the Jolly Roger!" he bowed mockingly.

She glared at him and kept mute, deciding that silence spoke louder than words. Unbending from his bow, he gave her an amused look, seeming truly pleased to see her try to cover up her frustration with quiet. As the brute pulled her aboard the ship, she stuck up her nose and closed her eyes, refusing to lower herself by acknowledging her newfound company.

"Alas, mateys. Look, what I bring aboard our ship!" Captain Hook announced.

A roar arose among the pirates, many shouting things such as:

"Oh, a lady!"

"It's been so long since we've had that kind of entertainment"

But one shout rose above the rest:

"Oh no! Don't you remember what happened when we brought that wretch of a girl aboard last time? That Wendy child?"

With a maniacal snicker, Captain Hook exclaimed, "I remember too well. And that is why I have brought her on our ship again! Except now," and with a flourish of his eyes up and down her beautifully curved body, softly covered by the flow of her simple faded white silk and lace dress, "she is a woman."

Wendy shot him the dirtiest glower she could manage, but it was wasted for he had already turned back to his cheering crowd.

"You can thank me later, boys. For now, Starkey, take her back to my cabin."

The thug started to drag her to two wooden doors which Hook has indicated as his cabin. Pushing through the large crowd, the men began to grope at her, grasping hungrily at her body, trying to feel her beneath the clothing. She tried to knock them away with her tied up hands, but the man called Starkey just chuckled and tightened his grip so that she couldn't move her arms at all. He walked slower, savoring her cries of protestation against the molestation forced upon her. She felt as if she were drowning, slowly dying under the weight of so many hands, so many hands pulling on her limbs, touching places that made her shiver, feeling her, suffocating her…

"STOP."

The whole crew immediately halted and faced their Captain, whose voice had just commanded their whole attention. Wendy, breathless and humiliated, looked up at him with confusion and fear. Wouldn't he revel in this torture? Would he not enjoy her shouts of pain? He gazed out upon the crowd and gained control of order though, instead of letting his gang continue the perversion. He locked gazes with her for but a moment, but it left her even more confused. There was warmness, a sense of…care there for her in those deep eyes. Then he looked back to the mass of pirates and a gleam of malevolence returned to his dark pits.

"She's mine for the taking first. So keep your filthy paws off…for now."

Shouts of outrage erupted from the group. But Hook merely unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards them menacingly.

"Does anyone have any objections to that?"

A hush settled among the pirates, caused by the priority of staying alive rising above the priority of being with a woman.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you don't mind," Hook stated, sheathing his rapier, and beginning to walk towards Wendy, "I'll gladly take my prize and leave you."

He took the rope that tied her from Starkey and pulled her rougher than the first mate had, hauling her into his cabin, leaving howls of encouragement and suggestions behind them.

* * *

Flying along with Peter was like nothing Jane had ever experienced. It was exhilarating, exciting, sensational, and like nothing else she has ever done before. If truth be told, Jane found herself feeling that the only person she would ever even want to do this with would be Peter. He made her feel so different. So young. So careless and free. He never rushed her into doing something boring and serious. He was so thrilled to just point out the small things. Just a few moments ago, he had attempted to show off by pointing out a flock of birds and stating that he had taken down five of the creatures with just one arrow. And, as amusing as she thought it was, she also found it incredibly silly, for no one person could take down five creatures with one arrow. It was simply physically impossible. But, then again, that was another allure Peter had. He didn't care about impossibilities. He was ready and willing to test anything that was said to be 'impossible.' It was awe-inspiring to Jane.

"So, what do you want to see next?" Peter prompted, stopping Jane's thoughts.

She pondered for a moment and then decided,

"Would you mind if we just sat down somewhere for a while? Flying is slightly exhausting."

He chuckled at her and flew downwards slowly.

"Sure, though I shouldn't be surprised. You are a girl, so I can't expect you can fly as long as I can."

Before she could open her mouth to argue with him, he pointed out a large grassy area coming up on the ground below them.

"Right there, that's a nice looking clearing. That's where the Lost Boys and I practice our swordsmanship. Though, it's not much of practice since I'm so much better than them."

Jane laughed at him as they descended, landing softly on the beautiful, green land.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked, astonished.

"Of course I'm laughing at you. You're so arrogant."

"Arrogant? Me? No! That's not true. I'm just the best! There's nothing wrong with that."

She let out another giggle, and shook her head at his denial.

"Oh, definitely. That's it. How could I have forgotten?" she retorted, her tone dripping in sarcasm.

He gave her a mock glare and pounced on her. They rolled around in the grass a while, laughing and gently wrestling, until Jane stopped, worn out. Peter sat mounted atop her proudly, holding her wrists down, and proudly posing like a champion.

"See, now I am the best!"

Jane shook her head and laughed softly, still trying to catch her breath. They stayed in that position for a while, until both of them suddenly realized the awkwardness of it. They looked at each other sheepishly, and finally Peter asked,

"Would you mind…if I…gave you a thimble?"

Jane gazed up at him, very confused at why at the exact moment he would want to give her a sewing instrument.

"I suppose that's…alright?"

And unexpectedly, he leaned down, until his face grew very close to hers, his olive green eyes flashing joyfully, and he kissed her. It was a tender, naïve kiss, almost a peck upon her lips, but she adored it all the more.

"But, Peter…that's not a thimble."

"Of course it is. Feel this and tell me how it can't be a thimble."

He kissed her again, deeper this time, but still with the same novelty of the first one. His lips were sweet and tasted of wild berries, they left her wanting more. She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes glowing in the sunlight, her brown hair tangled in the grass, and her dress stained green and replied,

"That must've been a thimble."

* * *

**Author's Note**: For those of you who don't know, in the actual book, when they first meet in the nursery, Wendy kisses Peter and convinces him that it's a thimble. After that, Peter gives Wendy an acorn and tells her that it is a kiss. Thus, the confusion of his words and actions in this chapter.

Also, I would like to let those who read this know that it might become more mature as the storyline thickens. I cannot say for sure how fast it will go, but this is just a warning.


	6. Battle desires & contemplate love

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait. I tried to make this one longer and, hopefully, more in depth, but I guess how efficiently I achieved that is really up to you. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story of Peter Pan.

Captain Hook pulled Wendy into his cabin and quietly closed the door behind him. Then, turning towards her, he pulled a switchblade from his pocket and cut off the ropes binding her arms together. Finally, he looked up at her was a friendly, yet somehow still infuriatingly cocky, smile.

"Well, it would seem that I have turned out to be both the savior and the villain all in one day."

Wendy pulled her lips back into a furious snarl and nearly growled,

"You are nothing but a villain who deserves to rot in hell for his bastardly deeds."

Hook looked at her mockingly and clicked his tongue.

"You know, I would've expected much better language from a lady such as yourself. Words like those should only be uttered by my crew. If you're going to speak in such an offending manner then perhaps I should just give you back to the scoundrels."

Wendy scoffed.

"I would much rather be with them than with you."

Hook sneered and turned his back to her.

"Sure you would. I'm absolutely positive you prefer being molested over civil talk."

Wendy glanced at his sturdy back and then at the door. She watched them both carefully for a moment before bolting for the door, hoping to miraculously escape. Hook snickered at her actions, omni potently knowing what her actions were and what she intended to do.

He grabbed her hair and twisted around his hook until she grimaces and cried out in pain. He drew her face back to stare up at his and began to scold her but hesitated, shocked at her steady penetrating glare. Those striking blue irises sucked him in and held him there fast, paralleling the way in which the sea swallowed its victims, luring them in until they were much too far under to be saved.

Wendy fearlessly gazed back into the rogue's eyes, detained by the same surprised fascination he felt. She found such chilling warmth in his strangely beautiful dark eyes. Those shady, curious eyes, full of so many horrible secrets. So many macabre, delicious treasures.

The unlikely couple found themselves caught at the epitome of an indescribable moment. Their lips so close to embracing but logically resisting such an emotional impulse. Their eyes pleading to each other for salvation from their lonely nature. Their bodies yearning to entwine but holding back from their physical needs. They pulled at each other in this silent, motionless tango for what seemed like an eternity.

Hook, giving into his heart and body, pulled her close and attempted to envelop her lips in his.

But Wendy, in contrast, pulled away, defying her instinctive urges and freeing herself from his grasp.

They stared at each other in confusion for a moment until Wendy's logic finally caught up with her body and she murmured,

"You perverted son of a bitch."

An expression of what appeared to be hurt flickered quickly over the Captain's face before he regained his composure, and placed a mock admonishing countenance upon his visage.

"For that, my dear Wendy, I think you've earned yourself a day in the brig."

He swiftly grasped her arm and roughly pushed it behind her back, causing a whimper. Shoving her out of his cabin, he, unbeknownst to her, leaned close to the back of her hair and inhaled the sweet aroma of roses which settled into her soft curls.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Peter looked down at Jane's sleeping figure, a troubled look plaguing his face. He had let her fall asleep in his arms as they continued to lay in the itchy, yet comfortable meadow. His feelings for her were so naïve and so youthful, but deep down Peter felt something so profound he found he had no words for it. And that, he decided was very rare for himself. Peter knew he was aware of most everything in the universe, and when he said everything, he certainly meant everything. He did not think of himself as conceited, just perfectly superior. But, for once, he was feeling at a loss for everything.

For words.

For ideas.

Even for actions.

And that, he knew, was not very characteristic of Peter.

But as he lay there, with the sleeping girl in his arms, he couldn't help but feel helpless. Of course, he had realized how hopeful and joyous this helplessness was, but still, it was also kind of distressing for him. He was not used to ignorance. And he certainly felt ignorant. He could not describe such a feeling. He knew the word but it could not escape his lips.

Sitting there in silence, it finally came to him.

A word he had heard long ago, one he had pretended to know, and thus tricked himself into believing he actually knew it. Now he knew how to apply this word. It seemed so sudden to just plaster it onto the situation but Peter knew, he just _knew_ it was right.

"Love."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Captain James Hook led Wendy down a cold, damp hallway to an even colder, damper chamber. Except the word chamber would perhaps be putting it too mildly. The term prison cell was probably much more fitting.

"Home sweet home, hm?"

He mumbled, tenderly stroking her arm with his fingers, adoring the feeling of her smooth flesh beneath his calloused, well-worked hands. She closed her eyes and muffled a sound of contentment, not wanting him to know that his touch evoked a kind of primitive desire in her soul.

"Well, in any case, I do so hope you enjoy your cheery accommodations."

He pulled his lips within a bare centimeter of her ear and whispered affectionately,

"Sweet dreams, love."

And as he threw her into the cell, locking the metal bars closed with a bang, Wendy's whole body shuddered at the unthinkable, erotic fantasies she had imagined as his deep, rumbling voice has swept through her sense.


	7. Achieve spontaneity & realize disaster

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know that it has been FOREVER since I have updated any of my stories. I sincerely apologize.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story of Peter Pan.

Wendy awoke to the sound of a faint dripping noise and the rustle of fabric. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked about the dark room. The thin mattress – which she decided must just be a pile of wood planks covered in old canvas – sat uncomfortably beneath her, jabbing into her vertebrae. She groaned in response to the slight ache that had overcome her spine during the few hours of sleep. Squinting, attempting to adjust her eyes to the faint moonlight trickling in through the minuscule cell window, her eyes swept across the chamber, searching for movement. They settled on a patch of darkness that seemed slightly different from the rest. Slightly more…_alive._

"Who is that?"

No reply met her quivering question.

"I know you're there. It's no use trying to convince me you're not."

Again, her inquiry hung alone in the stilted air of the holding cell.

"…Peter? Peter…is it you?"

A low chuckle emerged from the shadow and suddenly Wendy knew exactly who hid in the gloom. The dark figure crept toward her and towered above her as she lay in bed.

"Oh, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. You still trust that adolescent to save you? You've grown to my age, yet you still depend on a juvenile. How…uncharacteristic of you, my dear."

As the shadow settled down near her face, she could make out the dark facial hair – the curling moustache, the slightly graying goatee – and the strong, prominent features of Captain James Hook.

Before Wendy could spit out a witty retort to his last statement, she felt something cold and metallic brush along her jaw line. She felt a shiver crawl throughout her body as the trademark hook of the captain trailed down to her collarbone.

"Darling, you will need to start relying on someone stronger and more cunning. Someone older and experienced."

She watched as a smirk crept across his face.

"And I suppose you think that all roads lead to you, hm?"

The smirk faltered at her comeback but stood strong.

"Oh no, Wendy. No, no, no. I don't think so. I know so. You've grown up. And finally, I'm beginning to see the parts of you that must've simply fascinated Peter when you were children."

She reached out a hand to slap him, but his real hand held hers fast. The hook made its way down lower, now dangerously close to her breasts. The hand he used to stop her own began to stroke the porcelain skin encasing her wrist. He let out an almost inaudible moan and leaned closer to her.

"So if you're wondering why I'm here, I suppose I should prove myself to be true gentleman and state the truth. I am here to retrieve that fascinating kiss you stole from me yesterday. That was rather discourteous and unladylike of you, and I'm here to give you a shot to redeem your courtesy."

He drew closer to her, his hands releasing her and pulling her head to him.

"So what'll it be? Will you give me what is rightfully mine? Or will you characteristically refuse and tell me that it was never mine to begin with, that you would rather rot down here than touch me?"

Wendy stilled in shock. He had stated exactly what she had planned to say, and it presented itself on her face. He laughed softly.

"Trust me, love, I am accustomed to your monotony. Your spontaneity, now that is what I would marvel in discovering."

Wendy hesitated before drawing her hands up and rising them up to rest on his. She heard him exhale in expectation and heard that one word echoing in her head.

Spontaneity.

Oh, she'd give him the unexpected. She pulled his hands down from her face and before he could object to what he thought she was doing, she did the absolute unforeseen. She felt for his shirt and started unbuttoning it, kissing his neck masterfully as his shirt fell to the floor. Running her hand through his coarse, masculine chest hair, she whispered mischievously,

"Was that uncharacteristic enough, Captain?"

* * *

Jane awoke slowly, letting her sleep encased eyes adjust to the sunlight filtering in through her eyelashes. She let out a small yawn and rubbed her head sleepily on Peter's chest. She rested there for a while, letting herself move with the rise and fall of his breath and eventually matching her own to match his every inhalation and exhalation.

"Morning, sunshine."

She jumped slightly, startled at the fact that Peter was awake. Looking up at him, she smiled genuinely.

"Hey."

They sat in silence, gazing at each other. Peter reached his hand down and brushed his fingers through her soft, chocolate-colored tendrils. Jane closed her eyes, savoring his touch, until a thought struck her abruptly.

"Mother…where is she?! Peter, we left her!"

She jumped to her feet and pulled him up anxiously.

"Oh my god. What could've happened to her?"

Peter stood in silence, thinking to himself and finally he realized.

"Hook's got her."

* * *

Hook caught Wendy's dress in his hook and tore a convenient tear down the center of the garment. Leaning in closer, he led a trail of kisses down her body, relishing the salty taste of her skin. As he pushed her back onto the bed, he mounted her, still kissing her breasts, still in complete ecstasy.

"Oh Hook."

She whimpered into his mess of black, curly hair. He stopped and raised his eyes to meet hers.

"My dear Wendy, I think at a moment like this, first names tend to be more proper. James, perhaps?"

He smirked and kissed her on the lips passionately. On one hand, it was quite romantic, the way he caressed her lips with his own, the way she felt his want for her screaming in his embrace. But, on the other hand, it was also quite villainous in that he bit her to the point of bleeding and that she could also feel his lust growing with every second of the kiss. As his tongue made its move on hers, his hand wandered, resting on her left breast. She left out a moan, feeling useless under the weight of the powerful captain of the Jolly Rogers.


End file.
